Pixie Hollow Outtakes
by theMinisterOfAutumn
Summary: Faires may be enchanting and magical and blah blah blah. But still they do enjoy a dose of silliness. Enjoy a parody, satire, series of events that I hope will tickle you ribs. Will be child friendly but rated T for some Milarion fluff and etc. PM's for Ideas are welcome. Some joke will be referred from other sources. Will give credit. But I will now disclaim any future jokes.
1. Chapter 1

Pixie hollow Outtakes 1

So the Pirates invaded Pixie Hollow...

So Zarina got her old pirate garbs and started dancing.

"Do what you want cause a pirate is free. You are a pirate..."

Everyone including queen Clarion and the Ministers. Gets eye patches and dresses up like pirates.

"Yar har fiddle dee. Being a pirate is all right with me. Do what you want cause a pirate is free you are a pirate!"

And everyones dancing and without noticing it the pirates left and pixie hollow was hidden again.

Meanwhile hook was standing there the whole time like "What in blazes? Where is the faires?"

(Reference: You are a pirate: from lazy town.)


	2. Chapter 2

Pixie Hollow Outtakes 2

Flight School

A long time ago... when the Ministers were very young. There came a time where a M.I.T. (minister in training) must learn how to fly birds, for long distance flying that will use up all of their pixie dust. I mean come on, flying around the world in one night/morning. If santa gets tired enough to have to break at your house to eat milk and cookies and reconsider giving you that pony you been having tantrums about. I think a 5 inch fairy might need to do the same but we don't exactly leave our doors open for them. And they might run out of dust and it makes use for them lazy doves in the nursery. Seriously it like they just sit and coo, sit and coo. But back to where I was.

So yeah the ministers as young teenagers are in flight school.

Minister of Spring: A young gothic emo punk. Dyed his hair black and applies the darkest eyeshadow, he's paler than ever too. Wears black t-shirts. With a cute little red bunny rabbit on the front. Totally shows that you don't follow rules dude. I'm soooo intimated. "H-Hey! I'm totally tough."

Yeah yeah whatever!

Minister of Summer: The pretty pink puff ball. Wears cute bunny ears in the pinkest dress of all the hollow. And don't forget her random rainbow rose pumps. She's says chubby is the new cute, but it's to justify herself for eating all those cream cakes.

"Shut up. It is true and you're not exactly thin either."

But at least I can admit that I'm fat. Im fat because I eat and I'm too lazy to exercise. Besides I'm chubby. And I still walk my dog. Sooo HA!

Now here's my favorite

Minister of Autumn: The nerd... nuff said.

Straight A's in everything he does. Can recite the whole periodic table by memory. Knows all the rules of Math, Grammar, and laws of physics, by heart. Complete with the cutest of red round glasses, and braces. His long dark red hair tied by a red ribbon. Oh! And don't forget his cute black suit. With a red and yellow striped tie. So cute!

"A-heh umm... I... umm.. Thanks?"

You're welcome, fellow nerd. Book study next Saturday?

"Sure!"

Minister of Winter: Average teen. Loves her mirror... a lot. Always talking to all the girls at school. Most popular girl there. Transfer student from the winter woods. Pretty blue snow dress. Along with pretty Blue make up. Still needs to lay it off. You look like a blue berry.

*looks up from mirror*"huh?" *looks back* "whatever..."

Anywho... there you go.

Teacher: Welcome to flight school, we will be learning all the rules of flight today."

Spring: I don't follow any rules but my own.

Teacher: but you need to know so everyone can be safe.

Spring:so...

Teacher:so nobody will die...

Autumn: It is statistically proven. That 80% of deaths around the world and all of Never Land are caused by aircraft.

Spring:Geee thanks nerd.

Autumn: Oh.. heh. You're welcome.

Summer; That was sarcasm. Why don't you prove it that fat is cute.

Autumn: how can I do that.

Summer: beats me... you're the smart guy.

Winter: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

Autumn: *blushes* Yeah... especially you.

Winter:Keep dreaming lover boy...

Spring: Are we going to date or learn how to fly?

*later*

Teacher: so who can tell me how fast your bird should be flying.

Autumn: 35 mph.

Teacher: correct.

Summer:Of course you knew that.

Spring: Yeah... nerd.

Winter: How did you know that?

Autumn: Well unlike you. I actually think.

All 3: Hey!

*muuuucchhh laaaatteerrrrre*

Flight test

Spring

Teacher:what is the first you do?

Spring: Fly?

Teacher: no... start the bird.

Spring:*kicks bird* and it takes off like crazy.

. Thats a one way street.

He drives through the street into a tunnel of bees. And when he drives out. The teacher blew up because she was allergic.

"Mr. Spriiinnnnggg. Whyyyyyy..."

"I told you... I don't follow rules."

Summer's driving test.

Teacher:ok... what is the first thing you do?

Summer: Fly?

Teacher: first you start .

*pets it and it coos. Summer freaks out*

T:Summer! It's only the bird...

S:The bird?

T:yes... now what do you do?

S:Floor it!

T:NO NOOOOOO!

Summer floors it and it flies crazily it crashes into a bee hive. Of course the teacher blew up again

T:oh summmmerrr... yyyyyyyyyy

S: Teacher? I think I goofed.

Autumn's driving test.

He started out well... but at the last moment. He hit a little butterfly.

A:NOOOO *cries and runs to it. It was a rabbit butterfly and it attacked him.*

A: aggyyVkskjdkne Nooo GET IT OFF AHHHYA KDKKDKDMS

T:well least he did better than the last two.

Winter's driving test.

T: what's the first thing you do...

W:Start the bird.

T:Yes! Now what.

W:uhhhhhh...

*Takes off driving everywhere. And through the queens room taking queen clarion with her. She was by the feathers. "HI QUEEN CLARION!"

The queen looked at her.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Im driving!"

She crashes in a tree. The queen fainted and winter looked at the teacher all disheveled.

"What's my score"

"6"

"What do I need to pass..?"

"6... hundred... you need six hundred to pass. You got 6..."

Awwwww...


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Outtakes 3

Fourth of July...

((For the nice Guest who wanted Something bad to happen to rebel Hyacinth to turn him into the nerve wrecked sparrowman we all love.))

On July 4th us Americans have something called the fourth of July. Where we celebrate America's freedom and independence from England. The Fairies celebrate it to not celebrate it with us. But to celebrate their freedom to come here to bring the seasons and also because they just want a excuse to not work.

Back to the Young Ministers of the seasons.

Autumn got his flight license and by the orders of the Ministers of the seasons. (Their parents...) They asked ((really forced)) Autumn to fly the others to the fireworks on the mainland in an attempt to get them all to bond.

Spring: This is lame...

Winter: So is your fashion sense.

Spring: Who asked you... No one...

Autumn: See this is what I was trying to tell mom... but did she listen nooooooo... we need to bond.

Summer: I like it... ooh can we get ice cream?

Autumn:no...

Summer:why nooootttttt

Autumn: I have a curfew...

Spring: Ha... nerd.

Autumn: Like you're all tough...

Spring: I am..

Autumn: really?

Spring: Totally...

Autumn: Give me some factual proof then.

Spring: I don't listen to rules...

Autumn: Ok... but not enough...

Spring:...

Autumn: You never actually did anything tough, did you?

Spring: I so did...

Autumn: Well while we still have a way to go to the fireworks. Spin a tale or two...

Spring:... Uh...

Autumn: My point exactly.

Spring: No... it's that... uh... I have so many... and I'm trying to pick out the toughest one I did.

Winter: And what was that, did you help a little Lady bug cross the road?

All except spring: *laughs*

Spring: I CAN PROVE IT! IM TOUGH!

Summer: By doing?...

Autumn: By growing fungus on people's barbecue?

Winter: Or perhaps grow a garden of pansies on a picnic spot?

Spring: No... I have a better idea.

*at the firework*

Autumn:RIDING A FIREWORK?! THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Spring: Im tough...

Autumn:We said be tough, not kill yourself...

Spring: Well you got any better ideas. ... you should live a little. So uptight. And nerve wrecked too...

Summer:Yeah Autumn...

Winter: I think he should do it...

Summer and Winter: DO IT! DO IT!

Spring gets on a lighted firework and zoomed off. He was flying up high. Autumn was hanging on too.

Autumn:Spring!.

Spring: Oh... decided to join me...

Autumn:No.. I came to warn you. But i got stuck.

Spring: No... i don't follow rules.

Autumn:But...

Spring: No...

Autumn:Please...

SPRING: NO!

*BAM!*

*Later in the hospital...*

Spring:Ow... should've jumped off.

Autumn:Two cracked ribs and a leg is ok... we'll be out of here in no time.

Spring: Ugh whatever. You have two broken legs.

Autumn:Say.. what about I tell you some scary stories...

Spring: Sure... whatever...

*later...*

Spring:Aaaaaa PLEASE HAVE MERCY!

Autumn: I thought you was tough... now where was I... aha!

The wife opened the door and saw her husband's severed head.

WELP G'NIGHT.

*falls asleep*

Spring: *whinpers*


	4. Chapter 4

Smart Aleck Ministers...

Nix: What is the Phobia of hawks

called?

Minister of Autumn: Common sense...

Ministerial Winter Office:

Pull door to open, if that doesn't work try pushing. And if that doesn't work it's because I'm probably closed.

-Minister of Winter

Random Garden Fairy: THE GOD OF FLOWERS SENT ME HERE TO GROW PLANTS.

Minister of spring: I didn't send anyone...

*after a long summer filled with storms and floods. Its time for the ministerial summer report*

Queen Clarion: So how was the summer season...

Minister of Summer: My Queen what's important is that we have our health...

((Just a bunch of random shorts. Im sorry. I have been writing a Milarion short but I jusy haven't been feeling it. Writing child friendly stuff is hard. Especially if it has to be funny. Not to mention original. But its coming hopefully soon. Ideas, anyone? All ears...))


End file.
